Letting Go
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: I knew I had to tell Damon I got arrested. I just couldn't bear the thought of bringing him down when his usually shaky self esteem was already so high off the ground. ****** Emily and Damon story.
1. Chapter 1

Letting Go

They had promised each other in France that they would be together for real in two years. But here they were, together now.

He had broken the pact again.

Chapter 1 - Record Deal

Emily

Damon rolled down the car window.

"Need a ride superstar?"

"Yeah." I called climbing in next to him. We drove far enough away to really be alone and he kissed me.

"I love your new look rock star." I looked at Damon in his hip new clothes. "Are those skinny jeans?"

"Yeah. What do you think? they do make me look slimmer huh?" he laughed and I gave him a big hug.

Damon held my face in his hands as he said how happy he was that we were both getting exactly what we had wanted and then some.

"We're both on our way to the top of the world!" He picked me up and spun me around, holding me even closer as we hit the ground. I felt free now being with him on the outside of Boulder away from everything stressful and negative.

Too bad I couldn't tell him about my arrest the other night. It had been out of love and desperation for Brain's life. So I did have a reason that was plausible or at least in my mind. But seeing Damon so happy, hugging me close was what drove me to keep quiet about it.

I couldn't face crushing his now high self esteem and spirits.

"Guess what?" Damon asked waiting for me to shake my head like I had no idea what he could have in store, because I didn't.

"Okay I'll tell you. I GOT A RECORD DEAL!"

My world was getting brighter as I heard Damon's exciting news. I jumped foreword and he caught me bringing me around again.

"That's amazing. I am so happy for you." I was happy. Thankful to have a distraction but I really did want to tell him.

"I love you so much Emily. All the songs I wrote are about us and you. You are my inspiration and I have to ask… would you be my muse?"

"Yes. I would love to." I said as we bounced up and down in the sun together, ready to rock the world and have our dreams.

Little did I know what would come next….


	2. Chapter 2

He was here. At the pizza shack. Starring at Emily with the words pouring off of his tounge with no way to stop them. He could see her face crumple and bend in emotions he wasn't capable of giving to her as he knew them. She didn't deserve to cry at all. He had promised himself that he would never do that to Emily but he was.

Damon

She had said she needed me to give her space. I had shown up as a surprise but she was acting so weird that I was starting to worry about her. I had walked in to find her on the ground, covered in pizza toppings, Razor standing over her body with cheese and peppers in his fists ready to throw them down.

I hated that guy for stealing my girl. I knew she didn't like leo when he tried to go after her but this was my best friend! You just didn't do those kinds of things to your best friend.

" You have been acting weird lately Emily and I know why." I said. She was confused but I had seen what I saw and my eyes didn't lie.

I knew I had to do this now before I got too chocked up to talk.

"I get it. I promise to give you space to pursue your dream. In the meantime, I want to appologize because I didn't see the signs sooner. I have to accept the fact that we are both keeping our promise and doing our own thing in the time we have left. I don't want to crowd you nor do I want you to be lonely in the meantime."

I couldn't breathe as I tried to get this out. It hurt so bad and was so hard for me, since I loved her with all of my everloving heart. She was everything to me and I couldn't let her go like this but I had to keep going….

" If you wanna be with-" I stopped not being able to say Razor's name. It hurt to see my girlfriend with another guy at all.

"What I'm trying to say is you're free now Emily. And I'm free. We can find each other if we still feel the same about the pact in 2012 but if we don't then I guess I have to live with that too. I get what you're saying. I should be in LA focusing on my album and not getting sidetracked in Boulder like this. This is the time to do my thing and I should be back there in California. I can't… be distracted… with love." I got up and grabbed my jacket turning back to her I added just to make her see I would never leave her behind when I had my music dream. "Thanks for the wake up call baby girl I kinda needed to hear it from the source. And hey, good luck at World's Tryouts Emily. I promise I'll be thinking about you wherever I am at the time."

As each word was uttered I broke a little more inside/ My heart was bleeding deep wounds soaking through into the depths of my soul. This was officially the hardest thing I had ever done.

Then I walked out on her crying the whole way to my car.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon

I hated this. I couldn't live without Emily. The idea plegued me with guilt and I had to see her again before I finished up my European tour. This was torture.

I saw her pacing back and forth wondering what to do about a date in Colorado Court. I listened quietly as she explained her dilemma to me and offered the only answer I knew.

" I think we should call my step dad about court. He's a big name lawyer, been in the business for fifty years he should know what to do."

"okay but why the hesitation Damon?" she asked and I explained my family situation. How my stepdad and my mom had gotten together and lost my respect and talking to as a result of the marriage. But this wasn't about me.

Everything went over with my stepdad as was supposed to and Emily came out of his office with a huge smile on her face. I loved that smile.

I left with the one thing I knew would satisfy her urges to kiss me right there in front of the whole Rock Gym.

"I love you." I said slipping my leather jacket over her shoulders. "I always have, I always will."

"Damon. I don't want to be separated again and for so long. I don't think I can handle it this time."

I took her in my arms and laid my face against her hair. It smelled like strawberries and vanilla. It was a safe haven for me. I loved her so much.

We separated for a while and I told her I had to go. Emily was gonna take my car home with her until I got back off tour in a week. I knew she would miss me and so would I. Seven days wasn't too long, or was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Emily and Damon alternating

I ran into the Pizza Shack excited. Damon was supposed to be coming home this afternoon. I missed him so much that I slept inside his car wearing his leather jacket and shorts.

I got out slung my guitar over my shoulder. Tour was good but too long. I probably would have to bring Emily along next time. She would probably like that. As long as we got to be together.

"Damon! Hey!"

She looked so adorable in my jacket. I noticed her shorts were a little bit on the baggy side and made me see the outline of her chest through the open jacket. I smiled to myself and decided to save that image for later.

I ran into Damon's arms and was swept up into a giant bear hug.

"I missed you so much baby. I am so sorry about everything that happened with the whole space thing. I was mad about the arrest and everything with my mom."

"I get it babe. I get everything that was going on now. I was stupid to think that you liked Razor. I should have said something to him about getting into sexy food fights with you."

" Sexy food fights, He's not sexy though he does tickle me a lot."

"Well you love to be tickled. I know that one. Just save the sexy part of it for me okay?"

"I promise Damon. You did so good on tour. I am so proud of you for getting a record deal. It came out while you were on tour in Europe and - surprise! I bought the first one on sale."

I held up a CD called Damon's Dreams. "They all are about me! I heard it the first time and started laughing so hard. I was so happy. You are the sole reason for that happiness."

"I love you. You are my inspiration through everything in my life and I love you more than words can say."

They hugged again and Damon planted a kiss on Emily's lips. This wasn't so bad. The less we had to let each other go, the better.


End file.
